


[podfic] Flustered

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And all the embarassing feelings that happen when you're having both at the same time, Crushes, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaker Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Order 66 Does Not Occur, POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala is going to murder her meddling husband, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Padmé never should have told Anakin about her newfound and very embarrassing crush.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	[podfic] Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flustered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556069) by [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, order 66 does not occur, First Love, Second Love, And all the embarrassing feelings that happen when you're having both at the same time, Matchmaker Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala is going to murder her meddling husband, Polyamory Negotiations, POV Padmé Amidala, Fluff, Humor, Crushes, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019

 **Music:** [Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkMa7gIcnCM), as performed by Mandy Moore

 **Length:** 00:51:09

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Flustered_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> (special thanks to shmaylor for getting me out of my coverart slump, on February 27, 2020 at 2:14pm, with this sentence: "I vote for black text on white background, then add in a lens flare")


End file.
